Houroujinken: Shadow of Yomi
by Xenter
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi extraordinaire is an Expert Class Disciple of The Toad Sage, Jiraiya. He is also the current leader of YOMI's Armed Division, holding the same rank as Shou Kanou, leader of unarmed division. Under Naruto's leadership, will Armed Division be any different than their counter part? Gray/Strong/Anti-hero Naruto. Read and Find out! Book No.2 of Houroujinken Saga!
1. Leader of Armed Division

**Houroujinken: Shadow (Kage) of Yomi**

Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi extraordinaire is an Expert Class Disciple of The Toad Sage, Jiraiya. He is also the current leader of Yomi's Armed Division, holding the same rank as Shou Kanou, leader of unarmed division. Under Naruto's leadership, will Armed Division be any different than their counter part? Read and Find out! Book 2 of Houroujinken Saga!

**Disclaimer:** This fan storyline take place in Kenichi Universe with several elements of other anime. I don't own any of the characters, names and places mention.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
"**Moves/InnerDemon"  
**"_Memory Lane_"

I write because I want to. Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes! ^^V

* * *

**-[Spark Arc]-  
Leader of Armed Division**

Naruto Uzumaki, alias **Kage**, which is just another name for shadow in Japanese since members of Yomi came from all different nationality. The actual holder of Shadow Emblem is **Kajima Satomi**, who is not here at this Yomi meeting, which currently being held in an abandon church near Tokyo.

Kage as he was called by fellow Yomi's member, dressed in completely black cloak with attached hooded covering his bright blonde spiky hair from view and away from any prying eyes of others. His face is also covered with a cloth from the nose bridge down to his neck, hiding away his whisker birth marks or any facial marking for that matter. He's a shinobi, an assassin, stealth and secrecy is his ace. Naruto wouldn't allow any Yomi's member to see his actual face so they could use it against him later, not even Shou Kanou knows what Naruto look like or his real name, the leader of unarmed division of Yomi simply knew him as Kage, leader of the armed division when they clashes a few days ago.

If anyone looks closer at Naruto in his current outfit, they can only make out his bright blue color eyes and his trade mark weapon, which tied to his back, the Fuuma Shuriken. The weapon is currently in its collapsed form so it acts as a four bladed broad sword with the center ring as the handle. Naruto have been trained under Shigure Kosaka of Ryopanzaku along with Kenichi Shirahama in the usage of weapons. He is now very proficient at using the blade after a month or two of intensive training with Shigure-sensei, the prodigy of all weapons.

"So who do you think will win Kage-kun" Shou asked while lazily watching the fight between a Yomi's members, current holder of the **Flame** emblem and a young girl with long bright pink hair down to her waist that she has tied up in two pigtails and green eyes.

Kage-kun, or what Shou like to called Naruto in a sort of friendly manner watched the fight attentively standing next to Shou. It was supposed to be a small fight to test out the young girl's abilities and her success of carrying out an order that Shou will give her if she proven herself.

"I don't make stupid bet" Kage replied, a bit annoyed. It is obvious that Flame greatly outclasses his opponent, yet he continued enjoy the little fight he is having in middle of the abandon church floor while other members of Yomi, who still in their hooded cloak watched from their seat.

Flame has discarded his hooded robe for the fight. He's a boy around the same age as Naruto, give or takes a year or so. He is a Thai descent, with dark colored skin and tribal tattoos over his face. He also has blonde hair and has eyes with black sclera and red irises. Naruto didn't know his name, but he will find out eventually.

His opponent is a female, about the same age. She wears a tight red battle outfit with a helmet, shoulder pads, elbow pads, a groin pad, and knee-pads. She also wears gloves, goggles, and boots giving her a type of skater appearance. Naruto didn't know her name either, everyone in Yomi called each other by their code name, only Shou sometimes call them by their partial or full name through one of his outburst as he knew all his underling name. Naruto, code name Kage, leader of Yomi's weapon division knew all his underlings' name as well but the blonde shinobi like to give people nick name like he call Kenichi as Bakachi. He didn't tell his real name to Shou because as they are equal in Yomi so the leader of unarmed division can't pull rank to get what he wanted.

"**Choukarou**"The twin tail haired girl said before turning striking her opponent's face and chest at the same time using her fist and her foot, it would be a great attack if only it connected to her opponent. Flame side step before dashing close to her and send a Muay Thai flying knee into her head while she was doing her technique.

"**Gemon Tepii**" Flame said as his knee hit her guard which consists of her free hand. The back of her guard still hit her head with enough force to cause her stumping back since the knee strike was very powerful. Before she could move further away, Flame grabbed her onto the neck and follow on with an attack with the same knee into her stomach "**Tabien Fan To**."

The pink hair girl coughed in pain as she failed to block the attack against her body. She managed to slightly fall back to gain distance from her opponent after that strike. Flame continued on without pause by jumping forward, sending with both flying knee and a double elbow strike at the same time top the girl's chin and top of the head respectively. "**Hak Ko Erawan**" Flame muttered before doing his technique sending the girl crashing through the run down wall of the building.

She was staggering back and forth, looking like she needs a breather as she stood back up on her feet. Flame walk outside the building to continue his assault while other members of Yomi didn't bother to move from their spot, they merely tilted their head in the direction. Shou also just turn his head to watch the fight while Kage turned his whole body.

Flame tilted his head a bit before sending a Muay Thai kick at her, she stagger to the right, spin and tried to elbow him on the face but he caught her attack. "**Zui Quan**" she muttered, but was stunned that it didn't work.

"Interesting…" Flame said before throwing her up in the air and send a few muay thai kick at the airborne girl who wasn't able to defend properly since her Zui Quan technique doesn't work in air. She needed to be on the ground. Flame finally jumped up and about to strike her heart with "**Ruushi Faan**" but he quickly turned around to block a surprise kick from a masked and hooded member of Yomi.

"**Dynamic Entry**" Kage mentally said as he kick Flame, but was surprise that the man blocked it successfully with one of his hand.

"I wonder when you were going interfere. _Kage_" Flame said with a smirk as he pushed himself away from Kage's leg to gain some distance.

"You were expecting me?" Kage asked, a bit surprise while Flame just smile. "Of course, I notice your eyes when you saw her, were you smitten?" Flame said. "I actually wanted to fight you"

Naruto curses himself. He couldn't hold his emotion fully. Such a rookie mistakes for him. Naruto just sighed, so far from what he could tell in this little fight, Flame is a disciple of a Muay Thai master of Yami, who did all his techniques without any slight hesitation even if he was beating his opponent senseless. There was no remorse, no guilt in his fists. The girl was struggling to stand from the beat down, she had been hit less than a dozen times and she was already like this indicating each of Flame's attacks has a great force behind it.

Shou just watched his fellow Yomi member and didn't want to interfere, why should he? If Flame wants to get his ass kicked by Kage, that's his problem, it might teach the _intelligent_ guy that sometimes even if you plan everything out, there always an unpredictable factor like your opponent is way too strong for you or any plan to work properly. Shou smirked as he remembers when Kage and he fought a few days ago. Kage have some unusual ability that even baffled him.

"Fine… **Kage Bushins**" Kage said while irradiating area around Flame who was a bit stunned at a few copies of Kage appeared. Shou just has a grin on his face as if he went through the same thing while other Yomi's member pays more attention at the fight now. A certain glasses Yomi members remember his fight with a blonde boy who uses the same techniques but didn't say anything. All the copies ran toward Flame and unleashed fist or kick.

Flame defended against the attack but found their attack just went right through his guard and his body. "false images?" Flame muttered as he felt a punch into his gut. Flame looked at the hand that connects to Kage, who was in front of him. Naruto, with three of his inner gates open, that punch have enough power to shatter concrete, yet Flame jumped back breaking the engagement and rubbed his gut while trying to keep a calm face on.

'A durable body… it's like Kenichi' Naruto thought as he straighten himself.

"Hey Shou-kun, I think this test is done." Kage said as he looked at the leader of unarmed division.

"Raichi isn't a bird. She can't fly, but she might be able to check out Ryopanzaku disciple." Shou said with a stern face.

"I can do it… let me have a chance" the young girl who is now identify as Raichi begged. "I… need to be in Yomi, fa.. master will be angry if I fail."

"Not my problem insect" Shou said without any emotion in his voice. Kage just looked at his fellow Yomi's member and at the girl.

'She has something to prove?' Naruto thought before saying. "I think she's okay, just need to train up a bit. I will take her if you don't want her."

"Kage-kun, even if you do that, she stills an insect and I won't acknowledge her." Shou said but before Naruto could reply, Flame interrupted.

"Don't ignore me, we haven't finished our fight." Flame said with calm tone of voice while Kage just shook his head.

"Hmmm... you say something?" Kage said mockingly earning a tick mark on Flame face before he continued. "Shou-kun, hang on a bit, let me deal with the pest." Shou just laughed at the declaration.

"What you say?" Flame said with an agitated voice and sends a kick at Kage, who simply turn toward him very quickly. Flame froze for a bit as he felt intense killing aura but then it disappeared, it was only for a fraction of a second and that was enough for Kage to attack him with his technique.

"**Juuken**" Naruto said mentally, since he didn't want his fellow member to identify him later through his technique, he never understood why people called out their technique all the time for their opponent to hear it. Kage disabled Flame's outstretch leg by jabbing his fingers at certain nerves point in the muscles as he move forward Flame, passed him and now stood behind him.

'Stunning opponent with intense Killing Aura for micro second is useful, glad I figure it out by doing it on Kenichi' Naruto thought as he slap Flame's head who couldn't move his leg and was shock at how easily Kage managed to pass him. "You lose, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead."

Kage walked toward Shou before motioning Raichi to follow him while Flame trying to get his leg to work again. Other members of Yomi watched with interest and wonder what that technique was but none voice any opinion. Kage almost killed them when they detected him hanging from the ceiling before the girl arrived.

The girl in question stood in front of Kage and Shou who stand side by side with each other. She was also bowing a bit, with Kage nodding a bit while Shou still looking down at her like an insect.

"Raichi, disciple of empty hand of Yami, you are to find Ryopanzaku and kill him" Shou ordered with a strong voice.

"Yes, Sky-sama" Raichi bowed fairly deeply and accepted her order, she will carry them out without fail.

"I'm bored… and hungry…" Kage said while everyone looked at him. Naruto was bored. They have been talking nothing but about killing and Yami, whom he already had enough information on. Naruto walk toward the destroyed wall and through it while everyone watched silently.

"Why are you standing there Raichi-chan? You are part of Yomi's armed division now. Follow me." Kage said as he stopped and looked back. Raichi blink a bit before following him, leaving the rest of Yomi's member behind. Flame stills trying to get the feeling back to his leg on grassing ground just outside the church.

* * *

**[Some distance from the church]**

"Kage…-sama, I can't use any weapon." Raichi-chan finally asked after she followed Kage to wherever he was going.

"You can learn, Raichi-chan, I think a gauntlet is great on you." Kage said almost childishly before he dashed toward and grab her.

"**Shunshin**" Naruto said as he channeled his energy, chakra, the production of heavenly (spiritual) and earthly (physical) Ki combination in his leg to give his muscle a boost. Naruto grabbed Raichi who was stunned at the display as a deadly projectile went pass where she was standing. Kage, to evade a flying lance that was aimed at him, he could just side step, but the pink haired girl was behind him and will get impaled by it if he moved out the way.

"Tsk… I missed" A tall, muscular asian man holding a sabre in one hand said, beside him was shorter and chubbier European man, holding long sword. Naruto raised his eyebrow a bit at the new comers, he knew who they are.

"Taizen-kun, Danrai-kun… I will forgive that attack if you turn around and return back to your position like you have been ordered!" Naruto said with a smile, they were his underling, part of his group.

"Where's Komoha-kun?" Naruto looked around, when he took over the leadership of armed divisions. He assigned everyone into group of three to complement each other weakness. Komoha uses range weapon compared to Taizen and Danrai who uses close range weapons.

Kage then noticed that Taizen's sabre and Danrai's sword have a tint of red on it as it was recently dried, as he dropped his cheerful eyes and becomes all serious. "I see…"

"So you noticed, why did you put that happy idiot with us, he was going to tell you our plans." Taizen said.

"We just need kill you then take over the leadership!" Danrai said as he gripped his sword. Naruto closed his eyes and remember when he first meets Komoha, a few days ago.

_"Kage-sama, look, I hit all the marks under ten seconds!" Komoha said, while Kage looked at dozens of target embedded with arrows by Komoha's rapid fire cross bow._

_"Good job" Komoha, try to do it less than five this time._

_"Hai, Kage-sama" Komoha said cheerfully and return to his task._

Naruto opened his cold blue eyes and look at two of his underlings. "Why did you have to kill Komoha-kun? You could have just knocked him out. I know you don't like me as your leader, even if you kill me, then what? You know there's only one leadership position and there are two of you."

"Too troublesome, it much easier to kill him than knock the idiot out and bound him" Taizen said while looking at his blade and remember the deed he just did a moment ago. "Beside…."

Danrai jumped out of the way to avoid Taizen attempt to murder him. "Bastard, we said we will fight each other for the position when he's dead!"

Raichi, who was watching the whole scene and knew her newly appointed leader was being targeted by his underling from their conversation, she stepped forward in front of Kage. "I'll stop them Kage-sama"

Naruto grabbed Raichi shoulder and threw her back gently as she flipped in the air and landed on her feet. "No Raichi-chan, they are my underling, my responsibility, I should never have put Komoha with them. It's my fault he's got killed, I thought his happy nature would become a cohesion force in the group and break their overwhelming seriousness… I was wrong. I have to do this alone."

Naruto took a few steps forward as both of his treacherous underling look at him. "Aren't you going to use your weapon? _Leader-sama_" Taizen said with a mocking voice with the emphasis on the title.

Kage touches his Fuuma Shuriken on his back with his hand without turning around then let it go. "I don't think I want to taint it with your foul blood. I can forgive you for all the attempts you tried on my life, I can even forgive you breaking the rules… but I can't forgive you for killing your teammate to further your own selfish goal."

"Those that break the rules are trash, those that abandon their teammate are worse than trash. You are the scum of the earth! –tt…" Naruto declared but stop his verbal tick since that would give his identity away before dashing forward at Taizen, who swing his sabre side way to cut his opponent in half. Naruto jumped on the blade flipped up ward and held his palm out for a strike at the sabre user's head while floating upside down above the weapon user.

In an instant, Naruto channeled his energy into a spiral ball in the palm of his hand on the man, condense it rapidly and slammed his palm into the man head from above. "**Rasengan Palm**" Naruto muttered low enough so no one could hear it except the soon to be dead man. The spiral energy bypasses the man skin and bone and shred the man's brain, killing him instantly. Naruto continued his motion forward, landing on the ground and faced the other scum, Danrai, who currently only see Naruto front and Taizen's back, but he saw Raichi expression.

Raichi was frozen as she was shocked at the brutality of the technique, Taizen was dead, there was no doubt about it as his eyes, noise, ears and mouth has blood and brain matter gushing out. He was killed instantly the moment Kage slammed the palm onto the sabre user head, he was still standing didn't realize as if the body didn't realize it was already dead.

Danrai didn't take a moment to think more of it because from the girl surprised face, he knew Kage has killed Taizen in that attack and didn't want the leader of armed division to get close to him as he send dozens of sword jabs, aided by his long arms to keep the hooded and masked fighter away.

Naruto dodges side to side to prevent the dozens of sword stabs from impaling him, he moves far enough around the weapon strike so his hooded cloak wouldn't get slashed either, it was a child play for the shinobi with his three gates open, but he was hungry and wanted to finish this soon. Naruto looked at the blade as it slide pass him and flick the side of the sword with his finger forcing the user sword and arm to swing to the side away from Naruto's body.

"I told you more than once. You try to stab too far out allowing the user to use your whole arm length to multiple the force of their counter! This is your downfall!" Naruto shouted as he dashed closer to the sword user. "**Uzuken: Spiral Straight**" Naruto said as he slammed his fist into the open chest of Danrai, sending ripple through the body of the receiver as the shinobi's energy run from his own body into his fist, spiraling outward and straight into his opponent.

"GAHHHH!" Danrai shouted as a dozen of explosive blasts ripped the back of his shirt and erupting from his body before he was flying back, almost losing the grip of his sword.

"Hmmm…" Naruto said as he looked at his fist. "You have some sort of armor under your clothe?" The masked fighter asked as he felt he hit something like a steel board rather than flesh and bone. Given Danrai's level, which Naruto estimated, that attack should have kill the scum and crushed his heart.

Danrai spat out some blood and opened his shirt to see a fist imprinted on the metal plate that cover his chest, just around the fists there was a scratch marks spiraling outward from the imprint. He couldn't believe how powerful his leader is, he was a fool trying to challenge him. In all their attempts previously, Kage simply laughed it off as a joke, but now… Kage was seriously trying to kill him. This is the first time he saw Kage fight and it scares him.

"Wait Kage-sama! Please forgive me!" Danrai begged as he dropped his sword on the ground.

"How about no? Those that kill should prepare to be killed!" Kage said coldly as he put his right hand up and look at it, there a slight tingling as the tip of his fingers start emitting ki and rotating around his hands and moving downward toward his elbow.

"**Shunshin**" Naruto mentally said as he dashed forward at incredible speed and slammed his hand into Danrai's chest, piercing through the metal plate like paper and punched through the boy's back along with boy's heart, which was along the way. "**Chidori**" Naruto muttered enough for Danrai to hear.

Blood spurted out the boy's mouth but strangely none came out of the wound as Naruto had his hand there. "Why… does it mean thousands bird?" Danrai struggling to say but then he heard the metal grinding noise as if something drilling into it at high speed. "I…see… Kage…s.." He didn't finish as Naruto pulled his hand out as blood sprayed all over the place and Danrai collapsed on the floor.

Kage looked at his recent kill for a moment before heading off into the distant. "Don't fall behind, Raichi-chan" Naruto said loud enough for Raichi to snap out of her shocked state, she quickly close the distance toward her leader.

"Shouldn't we get rid of the bodies?" Raichi asked but Kage just wave his hand implying no.

"I have _slaves_ to do that." Kage chuckled as they walk toward what look like a table with one chair and several other serious looking members carrying weapons, they all bowed when Kage waves at them.

"Kage-kun! Who is she?" a slightly short with scraggy hair in a jacket said almost playfully. He greeted Kage-sama like a longtime friend before noticing Raichi.

"Jacket-kun, she's our new member." Naruto replied while trying to remove Hyougo's hand off his shoulder.

"Hello cutey, my name is Hyougo…" Hyougo about to say before someone interrupted him.

"Kage-sama, we found Komoha's body, his limbs been severed, he died of blood lost" the one with a sharp eyes and curly hairs on two side a nice suit said as show the body of Komoha with four of his limbs detached. The corpses still has its eyes opened. "Taizen and Danrai might be the culprit."

Naruto walked toward Komoha and kneel down as he looked into Komoha's eyes. "Even in the end… you tried to stop them… Komoha-kun" The blonde shinobi closes Komoha's eyes before standing up again and walking toward the only chair. Naruto sat down carefully so that the weapon on his back didn't stab into the chair and breaking it. He was tapping his fingers on the table a bit after he sat down.

"Where's…" Naruto about to say but someone put a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Here you are Kage-sama, right from Yokohama, it took some time, please forgive us if it was slightly cold. I still think it easier if we should just kidnap the owner." Another nice suited said as he placed some eating utensil in front of the masked man who was the only one sitting down.

"No kidnapping!" Naruto said before turning toward Hyougo. "Please give Komoha's a proper cremation, along with his weapon, they shouldn't be separated" before turning toward the curly haired one. "Broad-kun, it's not _might_, it's definitely is, their bodies is further back from the direction I came from… cremate them too but without their weapons, they don't deserve it."

Raichi wonders why Kage-sama gave him such a nick name then she saw a broad sword on him and smiled. Naruto ordered another chair and another bowl be placed in front and opposite of him.

"Raichi-chan, come sit, enjoy the meal with me." Kage said as he pointed at the chair. Raichi Li, who still wearing her fighting attire obeys the command and look at the noodle soup before looking at Kage, his blue eyes was most definitely an interesting detail.

"What's wrong? Eat, it's the food of the gods" Kage said as a few of surrounding armed boys and man chuckled.

"Kage-sama…. You just killed two people and now you enjoying your food without a care in the world." Raichi said while frowning a little, everyone around her stop chuckling. Hyougo ordering a lot of others to pile up dry woods neatly and place Komoha's body on it but didn't light the fire as he stood there looking at his leader waiting for something.

"Should I spare them? Should I let them go so they can go kill another person or maybe I should cripple them or detached their limbs like what they did to Komoha? They have no honor. They cowardly attacked me without paying attention to who might get injured in their result and it's not the first time. If I didn't grab you out of the way, you would have been killed. Do you feel sorry for them?" Naruto said as he slammed his chopstick on the table causing Raichi to flinch, everyone around her have a serious face on.

Raichi Li swallowed a little. She just realized the man across the table in front of her could kill her without batting an eye before returning to enjoy his food without any remorse or worry. Why did he interfere with her fight with Flame of Yomi? Why did he bother move her out the way of the lance's path? Raichi wonders as she continuous met Kage's cold blue eyes, trying to read him, yet she got nothing.

"You are naïve Raichi-chan, what do you think would happen if you join Yomi like your master ordered? Satsujinken literally mean the killing fists, we can kill our opponent without any guilt, this is the path you have chosen." Naruto said as he place a Yomi membership emblem on the table in front of her.

"You can choose to walk away right now. No one will go after you. Your master might though since I can't do anything about that. Do you feel you have the will to kill?" Naruto said as Raichi looked at it before returning her eyes in front of her. "Why did you interfere? Why did you save me?"

"I interfere because I saw you have talent, it would be a waste for Flame to destroy it then and I save you because you are part of the team, though you wasn't official joined yet. Even if you haven't, that was a Yomi's problem and you, as an outsider, shouldn't be involved as long as I'm around. Besides, I hate coward attacks and they went too far that time causing a death of a fellow member. It's something that I can't overlook, it would be wrong, it's not about vengeance or revenge. It's the principle. If you can't rely on your teammate in battle, who can you rely on? They broke it, they pay for it."

Raichi nodded slowly as she touches the emblem a little, it wasn't unique badge like Kage on his right shoulder, but it was the official stigma of Yomi's Armed Division.

"Raichi-chan, although I could wait all day, the noodle couldn't and you need your strength to an hour long cremation of a friend and teammate. Komoha's would want our respect and we will give it to him." Naruto said as Raichi still indecisive. The leader of Yomi's weapon division wasn't really sure if she want to follow the path of Setsujinken, he sure the hell didn't, killing every opponent is stupid, but his master tell him to play along, so while he doing that while fixing up the attitude of the whole group… his group now for the moment. Plus every one under him is a source of free slaves in according to the organization's guideline… his orders are absolute, they have to obey it.

"Just join us Raichi-chan, Kage-kun takes care of us like a family, even though he only took the job for a few days so far." Hyougo said with a smile before bowing at Kage. "Everything's ready, we can get started as soon as you command, Kage-kun." Naruto nodded as response as he returning to slurping up noodles. "Right after I finish my body weight in Ramen, keep them coming!"

Everyone around him sweats a little including Raichi, but they comply none the less as they put more bowls on the table while their leader devouring them at a good pace. Naruto looked at Raichi who pocketed the emblem but still looking at her bowl.

'How did he eat without removing his mask?' Raichi thought.

"Are you going to eat that?" Naruto said as he tried to slowing pulled the bowl away from Raichi who grabbed it with both her hand immediately. "Yes, Kage-ku…sama" She said with a slight blush on her face as Naruto blink once.

'Great, another admirer… Renka-chan going to kill me if she find out' Naruto thought but then just shrugged it off, Renka been seducing everyone around her with her outfit, Naruto sure can do the same with his charm.

"Kage-kun, can I have a bowl?" Hyougo asked while touching several bowls of steaming noodles on the table, feeling them in his hands. Naruto just snapped his finger and Hyougo immediately bound and gagged by several other members.

"No one touches my ramen! Raichi-chan gets one because she recently joined and she a hell lots cuter than you! What's the number one rule of the armed division?"

"Touch Kage-sama's ramen and be charged with treason" They all said while Raichi sweat a little but she was happy inside at the compliment. 'Did she make the right choice?'

Hyougo-kun wasn't charged with treason, he was still bound and gagged for the whole night as everyone watches the smoke from Komoha's cremation reaches the sky sending their teammate's spirit above to heaven, if it exists. The decease's weapon was also burnt along with his body so he could have retained it even in death as their leader said to become one with their weapon. If they pass away, so should their weapon. They will inform Komoha's death to the upper chain of command later.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Houroujinken: Shadow of Yomi. Naruto Uzumaki is the leader of Yomi's armed division. This is M rated for a reason, a lot of killing death and fluffy stuff. Pairing has been decided as NarutoxRenka.

**_Comments and Review are welcome!_**


	2. Welcomed to Armed Division

**Houroujinken: Shadow (Kage) of Yomi**

Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi extraordinaire is an Expert Class Disciple of The Toad Sage, Jiraiya. He is also the current leader of Yomi's Armed Division, holding the same rank as Shou Kanou, leader of unarmed division. Under Naruto's leadership, will Armed Division be any different than their counter part? Read and Find out! Book 2 of Houroujinken Saga!

**Disclaimer:** This fan storyline take place in Kenichi Universe with several elements of other anime. I don't own any of the characters, names and places mention.

"Talking"  
'Thought'  
"**Moves/InnerDemon"  
**"_Memory Lane_"

**Replies to Reviews (R2R):**

**To RoyalTwinFangs**: Naruto won't lose in this book, tied = yes, but never lost since losing to his enemy from now on equal to death and if the main character died… how the story moves forward? And that's a bad story, why should anyone kill off their protagonist in middle of the storyline XD.

**To CheddarLord: **There will be a lot of death, but people that don't die in the Kenichi canon then they will not die in this fan fiction. There will be Naruto's verse characters, how will they be introduced? Find out by reading! :) I can't say anything more than that, because it would give away too much of this book storyline.

**To Blazeknight26:** Hope you like it and hope you like this chapter too.

**To tsun: **See previous guy's review response. Look up ^

**To doesntmatter34: **Like I said, if Naruto go all out, he could kill his opponent very easily unless they are master classes or his siblings. Most of his moves supposed to have chakra (his energy) channeling through it which becomes assassin's techniques or dealing fatal blow. When I said a month, I mean there's a month skip, I won't update this book as rapidly as I like to since I have other stuff to do and fan fiction to read.

**To sky00: **See Tsun review response, skip the previous guy :)

**To NightAngel0Ex:** Hope you like it. Naruto didn't yelled out his moves incase other might catch on plus he's a weapon user at the moment, but he could still kill his opponent without using it. He's a badass at Fuuma Shuriken since he learnt from a bad ass teacher. If you have lots of underling under you following an ironclad rules, you make the most of it, Naruto abusing Yomi's resource for his own gain, he do it a lot in this book.

**To Guest: **Get an account and the story pairing is NarutoxRenka, they are cute together. One of them is very violent. I'll let you guess which one.

**To Kaore Ryu: **Hmmm… the world doesn't work that way, there's no pure evil or pure good, there's no absolutely bad guy or good guy, everyone has their own agenda, if you must know, Naruto is a gray character, an anti-hero or anti-villain.

Let's get on with the chapter, I write because I want to. Expect bad grammar and spelling mistakes! ^^V

* * *

**-[Spark Arc]-  
Welcomed to Armed Division  
**

Naruto Uzumaki, codename Kage of Yomi, Leader of Yomi's Armed Division was sitting on top of a round table with it centered missing like a very thin donut. Around the table sat eight other individuals in their proper chair, all top members of the armed division and a pink haired twin girl, who name is Raichi Li, the newest member of the group, joined just yesterday. Kage was still wearing his hooded cloaked with mask that cover half of his face from the nose bridge down, he never have shown his face to any of Yomi's member. His trade mark weapon, the Fuuma Shuriken was on his back as usual.

"Who is she?" the one with a strange haircut with a strange trench coat holding a scythe on his right hand said while pointing at the pink haired girl wearing a skater outfit with his left. He looks like a delinquent.

Raichi Li about to say something when that person referred to her, but Naruto speak out first.

'What was his name… Siegmarigen?' Naruto thought as he checked out the weapon user with his natural blue eyes, the only feature that other can see when they look at him since everything else was covered including his whisker birth marks.

"She's here because she's our newest member. Do you have a problem? Scythe-kun?" Kage said, with an authoritative tone of voice causing the man who is identified as Scythe-kun to back down before Kage continued in his normal voice.

"I know she's not high ranking members of the armed division like you guys… and girls. Only commanders allowed at this kind of meeting, but part of this meeting is concerning her so she should be here to voice her opinion. I hate judging people without letting them defending themselves."

"I don't mind that Raichi-chan here at all." Hyougo said with a cheerful expression while Raichi smiled, she only knew him for about half a day and found Hyougo-kun to be very likeable.

"Thank you for that outburst, Kodachi-kun" Naruto said while Raichi raised her hand after Kage said it.

"What is it Raichi-chan?" Naruto asked fairly politely.

"Why did you call Hyougo-kun as Kodaichi-kun?" Raichi asked a bit curious. Naruto just looked around to check out his fellow Yomi's weapon users before replying with a question.

"Why did you call Shou Kanou as Sky-sama?" Naruto asked with a curious look in his eyes if anyone caught it.

"Because his emblem is sky… Kage-sama." Raichi reply then look around before her eyes widen a bit at the implication.

"It seems like you got it. Yes, everyone here also has emblems but we don't display it around like Yomi's unarmed members do simply because we are more secretive than they are. I personally don't use anyone real name. I use their emblem name or nickname instead, just in case someone else might be listening in. That's one of the rules you will learn soon, we only know each other by our code name so no one can held onto sensitive information or able to check anyone's background." Naruto said as Raichi had another question but he answer that as well. "I know I called you by your real name Raichi-chan, that's before I could tell you about the rules of Yomi's armed division, from now on you will be known as **Gauntlet-chan** and everyone will address you as such."

"Before we begin the meeting, as leaders, we should identify our self to our newest members." Naruto said as he looked around, everyone nodded. "We shall begin with Scythe-kun since he likes to speak his mind."

Scythe-kun gulped while watching the leader of yomi's armed division, he only knew Kage-sama for a few days since Kage took over the leadership, in that amount of time, Kage have smacked around people who tried to challenge his authority with many broken bones, and even he had a broken arms when he tried to attack Kage on the first day. Other members were less unfortunate.

"I am known as **Scythe** or as Kage-sama like to called Scythe-kun. My weapons is a scythe, I am the disciple of **Michael Schtilvay**." Scythe replied politely while Kage looked at him attentively, he took out his insignia, which is a miniature Scythe fit nicely in the palm of his hand, shown it to Raichi.

Hyougo-kun immediately took the stage when Scythe-kun finished, he really wanted to introduce himself formally to Raichi Li. "My name is H…" Hyougo immediately stopped as he looked at Kage. "Sorry, I almost did it again. I can't tell you my real name… I will tell you later, but not right here. My alias is **Kodachi-kun**, as you can tell my weapon is a Kodachi. My master is **Seitaro Raigou**. I very confident in my skill, I like to…" A few people sweat drop at that.

"Enough, next" Kage interrupted, if he let Hyougo go on, they will be here for a while.

The girl with a revealing cloth that showed much of her skin speaks up next. She has long beautiful hair and a big asset on her chest. "Everyone called me **Recurve**, or Kage-kun called me **Bow-chan**. My weapon is a Recurve Bow just like my master, **Mildred Lawrence**. She's the best archer there is! Oh my master said she want to see you, Kage-kun" Bow-chan said and shows a small bow in the palm of her hand before firing it, it was a functioning weapon… a very small one. She's fairly energetic like her master. She looked at Kage when she concluded her little introduction.

"I don't want to. I don't even know what my master look likes, tell your master to stop asking already!" Naruto replied, a bit tick off since Mildred-sama wanted to know what's his Sensei's face look like, even Naruto wasn't sure what he looked like under his mask. No one has unmasked him before. Bow-chan just frowned but before she could say anything, it was someone else turn.

"Hello, I am called **Kodachi-chan**, the suffix is to differentiate from Kodaichi-kun. Kage-sama usually called Kodaichi-kun as Jacket-kun to prevent any mixed up when giving out orders. As you have notice, I share the same master as Kodaichi-kun since are both his disciple." The young girl with a hime style long hair that reaches to her lower back said. She wore a well dress school uniform. She showed Raichi a miniature Kodaichi that can also be unsheathed. She didn't state that Naruto liked to call her Hime-chan as well.

"Thank you, Hime-chan" Kage said, as she averted her eyes from her leader at the nick name. Raichi blink and saw the interaction… a rival perhaps?

The one with a nice suit and a curly hair style that Raichi have met speak up next. "I am **Broadsword**, you can called me Broad-kun just like Kage-sama does, nice to meet you, Gauntlet-chan." Broad-kun shows her a miniature broadsword that was wasn't sheathed, its edge look incredibly sharp, but Broad-kun has no problem of carrying something like that in his pocket. He muttered something before saying. "Oh I forgot. My master is **Edeltraft Vonschira**, a sword-master and grand master of martial arts."

The one in the huge modern built medieval style armor said something but his voice was muffled and indiscernible as it bounces inside of his amour before showing the new member of the division a miniature Axe in his armored hand. His helmet moved a bit as if he was nodding and then silent.

"If you please, Naginata-chan" Kage asked, since Raichi and probably a few members around the table didn't hear a single word that the armored guy said.

Naginata sighed as she pushes her glasses up a bit, she wore a standard kimono. "Axe-kun specializes in Axe and Shield, you can also call him Shield-kun if you prefer. His master is **Marmaduke Brown**, who is also very quiet. Perhaps no one can hear him talk while he's in his armor. He never takes it off so nobody know what he looks like either. As for me, Kage-sama pointed out that my call name is Naginata, you can call me Naginata-chan if you like. My weapon is obviously a Naginata." The glasses girl said while showing her small Naginata that she hid in her Kimono. "**Raki Hoshinano** is my master, welcome to the armed division. You must be talented if Kage-sama accepted you."

There was moment of silent before Naruto cough a bit, but it seems like a signal. The one with many swords and spears on his back finally speak up. "Beg your pardon Kage-sama. I am known as a **Samurai**, my master is **Rin Tachibana**, a true warrior." Samurai-kun shows his emblem, which isn't a weapon, it's actual a small samurai helmet.

"I think that's everyone… oh wait, Dual-kun isn't here, he probably with his master, **Ganosuke Yokiou** training as usual." Naruto said as he frowned a bit but no one can see it through his mask. "If you haven't notice, all their masters belong to a group within Yami's armed division called **Hachiou Executioner Blade**, they are the counter part of **One Shadow, Nine Fists**… or Ten Fists now."

"Our emblems also have a chip in them so they can't be duplicated that easily, they also used as keys to open our own room in the base ..." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Raichi who was listens attentively before introducing himself. "As for me, I am called Kage which mean Shadow. You may call me Kage, Kage-sama or Kage-kun, which ever you prefer. My weapon is on my back, it's called Fuuma Shuriken, I even have a miniature version here" Naruto said as he show a miniature fuuma shuriken in his hand in its folded form so it look like a broad sword without a handle.

"It's really cool, I had it made a few days ago, right after I took over the leadership, it can open…" Naruto said as he opened it into a shuriken. "It's can even break off into four pieces…" Naruto detached it into four separate blades as everyone looked at him with a sweat drop. Raichi just giggled at her leader who was acting like a kid with a new toy. Naruto looked up at her as he noticed it and at his fellow armed division's members who was a bit stunned.

"Ahem… moving on" Kage said as he put the awesome miniature fuuma shuriken away.

"My master is leader of Yami's Armed Division with the shadow emblem as well. You will meet him eventually, so I don't want to spoil the surprise. He's dressed the same as me, but I'm better looking in it…. Don't tell him that!" Naruto said as a few members chuckled while he about to rub the back of his head whenever he was embarrassed, but he stopped it immediately since it's a reflex that he need to get rid of.

"Your turn Rai…Gauntlet-chan" Kage said with a bit of mixed up.

"My name… I guess my code name is now **Gauntlet**, I specialize in using my fists. Kage-sama offered me a gauntlet as my weapon so that I could join his division after I failed the test with unarmed division. My fa… master is **Tenmon Li**. I hope you all accept me as your junior, please show me the way." Raichi-chan said politely as she stood up from her seat and bow deeply.

"Hey, I just remember, Ichiei-sama's wife is also a gauntlet user… was there something going on that you not telling us, Kage-kun" Kodaichi-kun asked with a smug on his face. Kage curses himself while Raichi blinked, she didn't know that information then she touches one of her cheek and feel it getting hot a bit.

'Wi…ife?' Raichi thought while she blush a little, it seems like it growing hot in the room even though everyone else feel fairly cooled even in their heavy cloak, suits or armors.

'Someone is having a field day with this… I didn't think about that when I offer her a weapon so she could join the armed division.' Naruto thought before commanding. "Just a coincidence, don't mention it again."

Every snicker a bit but nodded, obeying the command. "As you wish, Kage-sama/-kun."

'This will bite me in the ass one day.' Naruto thought.

"Anyway, Sky-kun gave Gauntlet-chan an assignment…." Naruto said but he was interrupted by Scythe-kun.

"Kage-sama, why are we accepting their assignment? I don't like them, they flaunt around as if they own the place even though our division is stronger than them!" Scythe-kun said while others was had a thinking face on.

"It's because the assignment is related to both of our divisions, it was given by Yami through their disciples. If you have a problem, take it up with them." Naruto said and that shut the idiot up. "… and it's unclear which division is stronger, don't underestimate them just because they are unarmed. If both of our divisions clash all out, I'm sure it will be mutual destruction and I have to deal with Yami and my master why I didn't stop it… STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME MORE WORK!"

Naruto shouted the last part causing Scythe to flinch. Naruto estimated that unarmed division would probably win if they clashes without him doing anything, they seems very strong. With him, it's a land slide in armed division favor but then he will have to deal with the aftermath and explain to his master as to why he just slaughtered half of Yomi… the amount of problem that will bring in. Naruto didn't need something like that right now.

"As I was saying, Gauntlet needed to find Ryopanzaku's disciple and kill him." Kage said while thinking. 'Fat chance, Kenichi is almost as strong as Flame-kun, he might hesitate at hitting her though, but still… why give her an impossible task?'

"She will need to do this alone. I'll take this chance to measure her ability so I guess I'll watch over her… from a far while she carried out her task." Kage said as he looked at his newest member who face have a shade of red on it.

"Thank you Kage-sama, I won't let you down." Raichi said with a bow with determination in her eyes. Naruto saw that. 'She's trying to prove herself, it's like she wearing a mask, closed off her own heart like Tanimoto-kun.'

"Very well, Gauntlet-chan, the next part of the meeting isn't about you, you will have to step outside for this." Kage-sama said as Hyougo happily show her out. Raichi said she will wait for Kage-sama because he needed to talk to her father since he assumed she still with unarmed division.

"Kage-sama, we have a call." Broad-kun said as Naruto nodded.

As the door closes behind Raichi and Hyougo-kun returned to his seat, the floor in the center of the table opened up and four largest screen panels appeared from the ground and rose up to meet everyone eyes, it flickered a bit before several grids with Yami's leadership appeared on it.

'Yomi sure is rich… hmm… sensei isn't here.' Naruto looked and check who on the screen. There were only four faces appeared while the rest of the grid were darken showing they were not presence. All high ranking members of Yomi's armed division stood up from their seat and bowed deeply while Naruto just sat there cross leg, with the chair behind him tugged under the table, not bother to move.

"Be at ease, no need for formality" a person in the biggest square on the screen said, his face was shrouded in darkness, only a faded outline could be seen, but everyone knew who this was.

"Thank you, Ichiei-sama" they all said while Naruto still not doing or saying anything.

"So this is the boy that disabled my disciple." The one in the square with a fire symbol at the bottom right corner, he was dark-skinned and has tribal tattoos on his face. He was smiling.

"Flame-sama, I didn't do anything wrong, I merely stop a pointless fight." Naruto replied in good manner, he didn't want aggravate leaders of Yami without a good reason.

"Still, that was some move you did, I will be seeing you around Kage-kun. Your master is also an interesting guy." Flame-sama said before his squared become blacked as he signed out.

"I hope you are settling in Kage-kun." One shadow said with a smile on his face, Naruto wasn't sure if that was a genuine smile or not, it's hard to tell, he's even a better actor than Natsu-kun but his master, **Sword Devil** said Naruto not to trust him.

"Yes, it's great Ichiei-sama, but everyone is too serious and should lighten up." Naruto said with a smile under his mask. Ichiei just laughed as if he could see the boy's smile. "You are free to do as you please, Kage-kun."

All other disciples in the room didn't voice their opinion at all, this isn't their conversation and they are not their masters either, these are the faces of Yami's unarmed division leaders. Their masters rarely met up and discuss anything.

"I heard you tried to kill my disciple." The one with long black-haired, wears an open kimono showing her unbeatable bust, she have the emblem of Water in her square. Naruto knew her name since he and his master met her before.

'Water… Water-chan? That short girl… didn't sensei said Kushinada style only pass down from parent to child, that mean water-chan is Mikumo's daughter? Will she grown up to be like her, that's…' Naruto thought but then Renka's face appeared in his mind and he dropped the perverted thought.

Naruto remembers back to Yomi's unarmed division meeting, he was hanging on the church ceiling before King-kun called him out and they all tried to find him after he vanished from his spot. Only to appear in the midst of them as he split his Fuuma Shuriken into four blades and place the sharp ends on Ice, Flame, King and Water throats simultaneously trying to scare them. Good times.

"I wasn't trying to kill her Obaa-**chan**, if I did, she would be dead and then you would hunt me down then kill me." Naruto joked while Mikumo's has a tick mark on her face at the obviously disrespect nickname. When he met **Mikumo Kushinada** the first time, he called her Onee-chan, but she said she much older than him and he should called her with a proper suffix, so he changed to Obaa-chan while his master told him that was rude, Naruto asked what her's age was but then she tried to strangled and murder him, his master saved him after that teaching Naruto that he should never asked a woman her age.

Mikumo Kushinada about to say something but then she tried to calm herself, emotion is important, losing one's temper will dull one's senses, but this kid pisses her off so much so she just sign out before she did something unsuited of her.

Naruto saw Kushinada-sama square turn black indicating she signed out. He likes to mess around with the legendary master of Yami, his master will definitely protect him since he's around her level as well.

"Kage-kun, I have never seen the bewitching fists show any form of emotion unless she in battle. I am very impressed." Ichiei-sama said with a smile. There were only two grids with anyone in it. Other than One Shadow's cell, the other has a very muscular middle-aged man with short black hair and a thick beard that Naruto also knew who this is. Kensei Ma's older brother, **Sougetsu Ma**.

"The scars on my arms is pulsing, Kage-kun, I'm jealous, why can't you be my disciple. I have high hope for my _current_ disciple, maybe you will clash with him in a death match to see who is stronger of you two." The one with moon symbol said while drinking something with his arms. It has two deep line scars on it before he disappeared from the grid as well moment later.

Naruto gave him that permanent scar on Tanimoto's master arm when they had a death match with his **Rasenjuuken Taijutsu**. It's an unarmed hand to hand style that use to destroy your opponent muscles and bones permanently, for Sougetsu Ma to heal and continue using that arm as if it was perfectly fine is nothing short of amazing.

'How did he know who I am?' Naruto thought, a bit curious since his identity was supposes to be a secret, just like his master. All of Yami's leaders knew his master as Sword Devil, since he's also a Grand Master, bordering Legendary Master in unarmed combat, he also parted of Yami's unarmed division with the symbol Earth while the acting leader of Armed division.

"Is there anything you need Ichiei-sama?" Naruto asked. Yami's unarmed division leaders usually don't talk to armed division, even Yomi's one unless they want something.

"I just wanted to see how you are fitting in and remind you that Ryopanzaku's disciple… the self-proclaimed strongest disciple in history should be defeated by Yomi's unarmed division, not your division." One shadow said as his teeth disappeared in the shadow showing he's no longer smiling. This wasn't a statement, it was an order.

"No need to worry, Ichiei-sama. Ryopanzaku's disciple doesn't use weapon, it would be unfair for us to kill him with weapon, others will laugh at that since it wasn't a fair fight and Yami won't able to claim the title of having the strongest disciple." Naruto replied, with a bit of sarcastic tone.

Saiga Furinji laughed at the logic as his smile appeared on him once more before disappearing, every grids is now blacken and the whole monitors display set retreated into the floor again as it closed, stashing the communication device away. The video conference was over as Naruto looked as his fellow's armed division user, they were all still standing.

"Sit down. What's next, I don't want to keep R…Gauntlet-chan waiting." Naruto said as every other member sat down once more.

"We were going to discuss about Ryopanzaku's disciple and whether we should take the initiative of killing him, but Ichiei-sama told us to leave it to unarmed division." Broad-kun said before frowning and continued. "Shall we help them in their endeavor Kage-sama?"

"We should be the one to take out that guy, why did Ichiei-sama favor unarmed division so much?" Scythe-kun said while Naruto looked at him, that guy always have a bone to pick with the other division, if it was up to him, we be busy trying to kill each other rather than dealing with any outside threat.

"That's because Yami's unarmed does take an interest in what going on with the organization. If your master bothers to pay more attention, then we might get the assignment." Naruto replied.

"Why doesn't your master do anything about it, Kage-kun." Kodaichi-kun asked, a bit curious.

"My sensei doesn't care about such thing. He only wishes to fight other masters in the organization." Naruto said '…and he tells me to play along while he's doing that… but you guys don't need to know that.'

Axe-kun said something, but his armor muffles his voice as usual before Naginata-chan relay his message. "Fight is good, but those unarmed guys don't really work together like Nag… us"

'I wonder what he actually said' Naruto thought before saying. "Let Sky-kun and his group do what they want, when they fail, which I estimate that they will, we will step in to clean up the mess. Now enough about that, we are told not to interfere. What's next on the list?"

"Titan is creating problem again" Kodachi-chan pointed out as Naruto looked at her, but she avoid his eyes. "Again? This the first time I heard about it… by the way who is Titan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's right, Kage-kun only took over recently so he wouldn't know." Hyougo-kun said as his disciple-sister nodded. Kodachi-chan looked at her table, avoiding Kage's eyes before replying. "Titan isn't a person. It's a group Kage-sama. Like Yomi, it consists of various brawlers using several different martial arts. It's currently a sub-division of Yomi and the leader is **Atlantae**, who managed to defeat its previous leader Kronos."

"Atlantae… is he strong? What weapon does he use?" Scythe asked a little hype up at the prospect of going a sub-division and crushing their rebellious attitude.

"I'm curious too, I want to fight Atlantea. I'll shower him with arrows!" Bow-chan said as she pulling back her Recurve Bow without any arrow in it, her well defined upper body and arms muscles can be seen clearly as she stood up.

Samurai-kun didn't say anything as he listens in attentively.

"Atlantae isn't male, it's a she." Kodachi-chan corrected Scythe-kun.

"WHAT? Tsk… waste of time" Scythe-kun said as he lean back on his chair, but then tilted his head to dodge an arrow from Bow-chan, who was upset that Scythe-kun consider woman fight not worth his time.

"Bow-chan, did you just use your weapon?" Naruto asked, didn't expect an answer, it's was pretty clear she did as everyone went quiet. Bow-chan held onto her weapon shivered a bit at Kage's cold blue eyes. Naruto really dislikes people using weapon in a friendly meeting, he allow them to bring it in because they didn't want to leave their weapon lying around without their supervision, but that's as far as he allowed it.

"Kage-k…-sama… please forgives me, I didn't mean to." Bow-chan said while putting her bow on the table, letting it go from her hand as she stood there, every members around the table looked at her wonder what Kage will do. Their leader dislike insubordination and he said no using your weapons in the meeting.

"Your bow will be confiscated for the rest of the day as your punishment." Naruto said as Hyougo-kun went and took the bow from the table and knock on the door as if calling someone.

A fairly tall well-built man, with dark skin, long hair and dark eyes entered as he bowed at the group. "Your order Kage-sama?" Hyougo-kun gave the recurve bow to the new comer and told him what their leader want. He was to lock it up somewhere for the rest of the day.

"As you wish, Kage-sama. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the man with a nice embroiled cloth asked politely.

"That's will be all, Scimitar-kun. Thank you" Naruto replied while Bow-chan was suling in her chair. "Mildred-sama will angry… Kage-sammmmmma." the girl sobbed as her face fall flat on the table.

"I suggest ignore Bow-chan for the rest of the meeting since she will be like this for a while." Naginata suggested while everyone nodded.

"Please continue Hime-chan. I want to know more about this Atlantae" Naruto said after he agreed with Naginata-chan. Bow-chan is much attached to her weapon and she's really depressed when it's no longer near her, that's punishment enough.

"Sub-division group, Titan's leader is Atlantae, she has short blonde hair, wore gothic Lolita style fashion, complete with dark leather dress, straps, headbands, stockings, high-heels, she always talk in third person, we was able to collect her name because of that. Her real name is **Rimi Kokorone**." Hime-chan stated as if she reading something, but there was nothing in front of her.

'Sound like a nut job… just missing an obsession and you has a really cute gothic Lolita or a creepy stalker.' Naruto thought as Kodachi weapon user relay more information.

"Furthermore, she seems to have an unhealthy obsession with unarmed divisional leader, **Flow**, calling him Ryuuto-sama. I check, Flow of unarmed division real name is **Ryuuto Asamiya**." Hime-chan continued.

Naruto mentally kick himself. 'Natsu had a creepy stalker, well they together now. It's Ryuuto's turn?'

"Lastly, she seems very honest, it's like she can't tell a lie, and she told me all the members of their division without thinking. She even said her master called her the 'the most honest', I suggest we shouldn't share any information with Titan division."

"Tsk… with a leader likes that, it's a potential leak, maybe we should dispose of her?" Scythe-kun said.

"A fully and complete honest Leader who can't lie…. I THINK SHE'S GREAT!" Hyougo-kun said but Axe-kun shouted something and Naginata relays it as usual. "Shut up" Naginata said it instead of shouting it out like Axe-kun would.

"This is getting off the topic. Why is she or more specifically her group causing trouble?" Broad-kun said. The broadsword users didn't like nonsense conversation and everything should be straight to the point. Kage looked at Hime-chan who continued.

"The reason they causing trouble because of Flow's injury that left him crippled, they want revenge on one Naruto Uzumaki of Shinpaku Alliance." Hime said, looking at nothing on the table. Naruto sweat a little. 'Wasn't my fault, I told him to stop using Dou and Sei combination as it would cripple him before beating the living shit out of him… well maybe it's my fault a little.'

"Who is Na…" Hyougo-kun asked but Naruto interrupted with a question. "Do they use weapon in a fight Hime-chan?"

"If Kage-sama is asking if they are weapon specialist or not, then no, they use it like thug, untrained." Hime replied and Naruto responded. "Not our problem then, since they are unarmed sub division. It's Sky-kun problem. End of discussion."

Naruto said as everyone just faced him, he didn't want Hyougo-kun asking unwanted question and didn't want to do more work than usual. The rest of the meeting is about everyone individual progress and what's happening with Yomi and Yami at the moment. The only real goal for Yomi is Ryopanzaku's disciple which Yomi's unarmed division, under Sky-kun will deal with if Raichi-chan failed.

* * *

**[End of Meeting]**

The meeting ended with Naruto went to meet up with Raichi-chan outside the meeting area and down the hall near the stair. Scimitar-kun bowed to each member that left the room. Bow-chan didn't leave. She was still sulking alone in the room at her confiscated weapon and what her master would say.

"I will need to inform my master, Kage-kun. I won't be available for a few days since I need to find him." Hyougo-kun told Kage that, who just nodded while replying. "I assumed Hime-chan will also go with you?"

"Yes, Kage-sama" Hime-chan, who has the same master as Hyougo-kun bowed a bit, but mostly she did it so she wouldn't have to look at Kage in the eyes. They both left after that.

Broad-kun asked some minor member of division for some paper and a pen, he need to write down some lyrics he thought up, there were several female members have stars in their eyes. 'Well, at least he's not like Siegfried… that zombie.' Naruto thought as he checked on other members.

Axe-kun said something while Naginata said "Okay, come with me." The armored weapon user followed Naginata-chan after that. Scythe-kun left almost immediately but Kage told him don't make trouble or there will be severe punishment in the form of bodily harm. Kage told Samurai-kun to keep an eye on the black sheep of the group while he deal with Raichi and her father slashed master.

Naruto met up with Raichi and told her to follow him to use executive elevator since this is the twelve floors of Yomi owned building. Yomi is supported by Yami, the parent organization is incredibly rich to the point that Yomi's armed division headquarter is a sky scrapper with inbuilt restaurant, swimming pool, entertainment floors. Sadly they couldn't make good ramen as Yokohama's china down district and Naruto didn't want to kidnap the chiefs there.

In the elevator, only Naruto and Raichi were in it, it moving toward the ground floor. Naruto was standing behind her with his back against the wall. He didn't like other standing behind him, it make him feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Gauntlet-chan?" Naruto asked after realizing she was fidgeting a little on her leg in the elevator.

"I'm not sure if my Fa… master approved of me." Raichi said with a low tone.

"Armed or Unarmed division are both part of Yomi, it doesn't really matter which one you join. Which leader would prefer? Me or Sky-kun?" Naruto asked.

"I think… I like it here better Kage-sama. Hy… Kodachi-kun is very nice and friendly." Raichi said, twisting the question a bit as she looked her leader who is taller than her over her shoulder.

"And you wouldn't have to deal with calling an insect all the time" Naruto chuckled. Sky-kun called almost everyone an insect and only bird truly worth his trouble. Not an actual bird, only those that have potential to reach the sky.

"Do you think I'm an insect?" Raichi asked, a little curious what her Kage-sama really think of her as she looked back at the close door of the elevator, she didn't want Kage to see her eyes.

"What wrong with being an insect?" Kage said while Raichi have a question looked on her face but Naruto didn't see it. Raichi was sure no one want to be insect, a bug that can be squat aside. Surely her leader wouldn't consider that he, himself an insect.

Naruto noticed it and clarify. "The life cycle started with insect and end with insect. Did you know that the insects made up the most biomass on earth? Humans only numbered in the billions while insects numbered in quintillion, that's a billion of a billion, that's 21 zeros. They have unlimited growth potentials, they evolved and adapt to their surrounding far greater than any other bigger animals. They might have a short life, but they make every moment count. They won't fight alone against their predator. While a bird can defeat an insect quiet easily, but against many, it will still lose, insect won't ever fight alone."

"Sky-kun might called himself a bird, who soar high in the sky looking down at every body, but he's completely visible, defenseless in the sky for every other flying predators while insect can hide, uses their surroundings to their advantages, to grow and try again if they failed. Besides, insect can evolved as well, many of them have wings and can fly as easy as birds and not hindered by climate changes, a caterpillar can becomes a beautiful butterfly. Sky-kun calls you an insect. Will you prove him wrong and show your wings?" Naruto finished as he looked at his newest member's back. Her eyes filled with determination as she turned her whole body to face him.

"Hai, Kage-sama. I won't let you down." Raichi-chan said as the elevator stopped and the door opened behind her, the bright light of the lobby bounces off the metal wall of the elevator room and off her shoulder's pads as it flares up the shinobi's eyes. Kage looked at her bright, green eyes while light behind her reflect off her as it defined her body outline.

'She does have wings' Naruto thought as the light playing trick on his eyes.

* * *

**[Yomi's Armed Division Personnel]**

They have equivalent combat power to unarmed division, so do not underestimate them! Each can fight one on one with Shou's faction easily.

**Alias: **Kage (Shadow)**  
Rank: **Leader  
**Disciple**: Expert Class  
**Master: **Dugu Qiubai  
**Weapon:** Fuuma Shuriken/Four blades broad swords  
**Description: **Completely coveredhead to toe in black cloak with a mask and a hood, only feature visible is his bright blue eyes. Kage is able to eat without really removing his mask, thanks to a trick taught by his master who also is covered head to toe in black cloak with a mask and a hood. Tend to use the whole group has his personal slaves to do thing like delivering ramens for him.

**Alias: **Kodachi-Kun  
**Rank: **Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master: **Seitarou Raigou  
**Weapon**: Kodachi (Kenjutsu)  
**Description: **A muscular young man with short scraggy light colored hair and always wear a dark leather jacket which Kage called him Jacket-kun. Playful and happy most of the time, highly confident in his skill and is willing to pick a fight with unarmed division if needed but frown upon because he dislike infighting in the group. Respect Kage a lot and called him Kage-kun in a friendly manner. He likes Raichi-chan too.

**Alias:** Kodachi-chan  
**Rank:** Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master:** Seitarou Raigou  
**Weapon:** Kodachi (Kenjutsu)  
**Description: **A beautiful young woman with silky hime hair style that reaches her lower back. She wears a completely complement of professional and private school's uniform including a tie. She also is a disciple of Seitarou Raigou in the usage of Kodachi. She is a disciple sister of Kodachi-kun, their codename simply have change between -kun and -chan suffix. Kage called her Hime-chan as well. She is calm and well mannered. She couldn't look at Kage-sama eyes directly for some reason.

**Alias:** Recurve/Bow-chan  
**Rank:** Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master: **Mildred Lawrence  
**Weapon:** Recurve Bow  
**Description: **She is a fairly tall and beautiful woman with long hair that go pass her shoulders and long legs, has a curvaceous figure and a well-endowed breast. While having a slender frame, she sportsa well-defined muscular built, especially in her upper body and arms, which is understandable considering her choice of weapon. She is highly energetic and wears two-piece matching sports bra and panties with a choker, and a special stockings and leg guarders with multiple buckles on them.

**Alias:** Scythe-kun  
**Rank:** Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master: **Michael Schtilvay  
**Weapon:** A Unique Scythe  
**Description:** Dressed and looked like a delinquent with even delinquent hair style. He feared Kage after Naruto broke his arm for insubordination and gave him a beating when Naruto first took over the leader ship, lots of people got beat up too. He constantly tried to pick a fight with Yomi's unarmed division for various reasons. Simply he dislikes them because they are unarmed. While he feared Kage, he acknowledges his leader strength and feels with Kage as their leader, they could take on the other division fairly easy. He's the black sheep of the group.

**Alias:** Broadsword/Broad-kun  
**Rank:** Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master:** Edeltraft Vonschira  
**Weapon:** Broadswords or Elongated and Heavy Sword  
**Description: **Broad-kun has the appearance of a well-dressed man with short wavy dark hair. He wore what looks like an artistic and elegant British clothing, sometimes with matching gloves and boot. He is polite, serious and indifferent to many things. He enjoys poem and poetry, like to speak in cryptic statement but Kage frown on that. He also is forgetful as he tends to recite poem in his mind all the time which distract him. He follows the code of chivalry, honors above reason and will not fight a wounded person.

**Alias:** Naginata-chan  
**Rank:** Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master:** Raki Hoshinano  
**Weapon: **Naginata  
**Description: **She is a fairly friend, outgoing type of person, she like to take initiative of things that nobody want to do like relaying Axe-kun speeches. She won't judge anyone without checking them out first. She respects Kage just like all the other. She had short hair, wore glasses and dressed in a Japanese kimono. She cares a great deal about her teammate but she never shown it. She is incredibly deadly with her weapon, so don't let her appearance fool you.

**Alias:** Axe-kun/Shield-kun/Armored-kun/Medieval-kun  
**Rank:** Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master: **Marmaduke Brown  
**Weapon:** Axe, Battle-axe, Halberd, Shield. Very heavy swinging weapon including Mace.  
**Description:** Axe-kun is completely covered in medieval style amour, other can only see his eyes, his voice is muffled by the armor suggesting its multiple layers. No one really knows what he looked like nor do they care much about it. Like his master, he is a silent type and seems to care about his teammate. He also has a crush on Naginata-chan and followed her around. His master seems to like Raki-sama as well. Naginata-chan seems to understand his muffled voice which is probably why he has a crush on her.

**Alias:** Samurai-kun  
**Rank:** Commander  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master: **Rin Tachibana  
**Weapon:** Spear, Lance, Sword, Katana… a whole lots on his back. A walking armory.  
**Description:** Follow the way of bushido, the samurai code like his master, who is a disciple-brother of Shigure Kousaka. He like to speak straight to the point, very proud of his skills, very polite to those that he consider strong like Kage and other members of armed division. He can also be taunting, tease other. He does have soft heart for various things but tried to suppress it since it's not manly and warrior shouldn't have any weakness.

**Alias:** Dual-kun  
**Rank:** Co-Leader  
**Disciple:** Expert Class  
**Master: **Ganosuke Yokiou  
**Weapon:** Dual wields swords, two-handed swords.  
**Description: **Previously leader of armed division, almost never at the base cause the group to disorganized and disintegrate slowly, he did tried to challenge Kage for the title but Naruto was able to beat him down after some intense fight. He claimed Kage wasn't seriously trying to kill him and left to train so that he would get Kage to have a real death match. He admired Kage powers and skills and continuous to strive to becomes stronger. Currently his whereabouts is unknown.

**Alias:** Gauntlet-chan/Twin-chan/Pink-chan  
**Rank:** ?  
**Disciple:** High Class  
**Master:** Tenmon Li  
**Weapon:** Gauntlet  
**Description: **Newly joined member of Armed division, she is a young short girl with long bright pink hair down to her waist, she dress in skater spandex with all the possible pads, gloves, goggles and boots. She is a cheerful and kind person, but hides it away. She is smitten by Kage-kun and likely has some fantasy about it. She's currently new to the group and still under Kage supervision, likely will held Captain Rank since she proficient at unarmed hand to hand combat, gauntlet will argument her punching power. She currently has an assignment of hunting down Ryopanzaku's disciple under Sky-kun order.

**Alias:** Scimitar-kun  
**Rank:** Captain  
**Disciple:** Middle Class  
**Master:** Bantou Master  
**Weapon:** Scimitar, Curve Blade Weapons  
**Description: **A fairly tall well-built man, with dark skin, long hair and dark eyes. He dressed in well embroiled and highly patterned clothing. He always serious and follow order to the letter from higher ranking members of weapon division. His weapon also have jewels on them but Kage smack him around told him to remove it as it's distracting and make his weapons unbalanced.

That's all the high tier Armed Division, did you really think they were that weak? There are 10 top members, the same as unarmed division, which also has 10 members. So an all-out fight between both factions is bad. In case you forgot what Yomi's unarmed is…

**Unarmed Faction: **Sky, Shadow, Ice, Water, Moon, Void, Steel, Flame, Flow and King.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I hope you like introduction of Yomi's Armed Division! All the high tier ranking members are disciples of Hachiou Executioner Blade, a group within Yami's Armed Division. There wasn't any fighting here. I can't write every chapter that had fights because there are some that required interaction. I slightly changed the way all weapon's disciple personality a bit to make them more likeable. Their real name are not show for obvious reason (the manga hasn't show it yet) beside Yomi's called each other by code name. If the actual author changed their personalities, I will keep mine one, I like them like that.

Yomi's Armed Division won't deal with Shinpaku Alliance since one shadow told them not to, unarmed division will have to just like the original manga. Armed division have their own enemy, a powerful group that is awakening from their slumber and play an important role in Naruto's past, his parent's death, his growth and the path he taken. Armed division will still run in with Shinpaku Alliance… A LOT! But they won't have a lot of major clashes. There is a friction between unarmed and armed division.

What's their enemy, it's in Narutoverse. Hint: Daybreak! You got it? Good :), they won't have bullshit moves either, but they are very very powerful! They are currently in their slumber, frozen in ice pillars, waiting for their awakening.

**_Please leave review, comments or criticism!_**


End file.
